N.M. Thugs
The Neo Maverick Thugs is the nickname given to the gangster Reploids of the Neo Maverick Army. They are cheap troops supposed to be manufactured by a factured captured by the NMA, with a few different models. Although they are supposed to be cannon fodder who do not question their masters, they still seem to have traces of individualities, emotions and a very small intelligence, making them easy to fool. 'Variations' 'Basic Thug' The Basic Thug ''is the most common model of the Thugs and can be assigned to any function. Normally, they are seen with rifles. Although very weak, they can still pose a threat when attacking in group. 'Driver Thug' The ''Driver Thug' '''is a Normal Thug who rides a '''Cannon Driver MKII', an upgraded version of the memorable Cannon Driver from Mega Man X2. The Cannon Driver MKII is mobile and can jump, also having the ability to extend the joints between the upper and lower part. Their first appearance is in The Siege Begins! and they are defending the bridge of the Iberian Castle. X steals a Cannon Driver MKII and tries to use it to defeat the other thugs, but he fails since it was just a trap. The Thug required for the trap succeed had apparently left his post for unknown reasons and his partner fled fearing death. 'Cold Hook Thug' ' ' The Cold Hook Thug, who is firstly shown in Parade, is a modified Basic Thug with a fighting style that consists in catching enemies with their cold hook and pushing them into their fists, increasing the strength of their punch. 'Punk Rider Thug' ' '''The ''Punk Rider Thug pilots small combat ships and fight with violent melee attacks. They can also ride flying platforms that are discarded after they reach their destination. They are widely used in Neo Maverick raids in cities due to their high mobility, and have been seen in the Fanfare Operations as part of Chaotic Gargale's fleet and in the assault on the Central European Union parliament. 'Shield Thug' The Shield Thugs' '''are initially in charge of the Iberian Castle area, commanded by the Neo Maverick general Kran. Their fighting style consists in defending and dashing towards the enemies to push them away or bashing them with the shield. A few squads of Shield Thugs are dispatched to the Iberian Castle Sewers to hunt The Rats, but due to their low intelligence they end up getting lost and some of them have the bad luck of meeting X and Zero in the way. 'Enhanced Shield Thug''' The ''Enhanced Shield Thug ''is a new version of the Shield Thug that seeks to cover its failures: it has a bigger shield, it is stronger and less stupid. In fact, one of them was smart enough to knock down the Blue Moon Super Ride Armor in possession of Encore with a single shield bash in its legs and then pushing it, and then they could still survive a combat with him for a considerable time. Category:Characters